List of clans
Here, you can edit this page to add the name of a clan, with a link to a clan website, if you have one. Please add clans in the correct area. For clans that use Palringo, you may link your clans here as well. For anyone who is not familiar with Palringo, it is a free chat app for both ios and android usually used by gaming clans to declare wars, recruit members, etc. Please follow the style of this page when adding clans! Go to Source mode by clicking it on the top-right of the edit screen. Do not add images other than the clan logo. # A ASZ (Alpha Squad Z) Use any automatic gun or sniper. We play every Saturday 10:00am UK time. We do all gamemodes. Leader is 4TB-Gecko. If you want to join send me a message on youtube (im called hotdeaths) or meet in the Game on Saturday. Its will be an alert team battle. Also change your clan to ASZ. Please join and thanks for reading. B BANE This is the Clan of Bane himself.We are necessary evil.we are out to take out the best clans out there.Founder Aquil Aqii invites players out there seeking to join in our road to conquest.We accept any player, regardless of K/D or W/L ratios but only after a test match with either the leader or one of its commanders...for more info msg the BANE clan at palringo. C CS (Chaotic Soldiers) Website: thatcsclan.webs.com D DUDE Leader: dudejimmybillcream RANK: fourth blue badge specialty Weapons: Compakt, KR-200, 40mm Thor GLP. Ideal Match: Backfire Manhunt. Co leader: dudeJimbobDelly13 RANK: First blue badge. Specialty weapons: Compakti, Charbtek. Ideal Match: Paradise VIP. To join write your name on this exact page in this format: Name: RANK: Specialty Weapons: Ideal match: To join you must be at least a third green badge and you must have a KD of 0.55 or more. DN (Darkest Nation) A nation of elites brought to existence by the merciless and mysterious Darkestdays. This nation will overshadow the IOS platform and conquer the world's attention with unprecedented challenge and inflict traumatizing fear for many years to come. For more information visit us at darkestnation.webs.com. DNm (Darkest Nation Mass) A sub-division of Darkest Nation that welcomes everyone regardless of skill or prestige. It was made specifically because we believe that everyone matters, perhaps not in MC4, but in many other more important aspects of gaming. We believe in you and we will walk the same path that you do. Visit us at http://darkestnationmass.webs.com/ E EsT (Eagle Strikers Team) owner-XaB_teran98rock co-owner- Tootsie My name is teran98rock. TOOTSIE and I decided to create a new clan called EsT It stands for Eagle Strikers Team. Our recruitment point is to recruit high level players with a kd ratio of 2.0 and up if you're interested please join our palringo group clan. We'll test your skills and if you make it you'll be in EsT clan. We hope to build a high level clan. Please come and join EsT. Come we'll be the best clan or at least be in the first places. We accept assault and sniper players єѕт_тєяαη98яσ¢к and TOOTSIE are anxious to see your amazing skills And trick shots. Come and Join!! our official website http://eagle-strikers-team.webs.com/ ERAF (20th Equestrian Royal Assault Force) Welcome to ERAF. Our main goal is to protect our great land of Equestria and stomp out all terrorism in the human world and the land of the Ponyfolk. Anyone is welcome. For the Princesses! URA! F FeaR Sniping FeaR Sniping was founded by Proto (Founder & Leader). Basically FeaR is the best clan for Sniping. They recruit the most skilled snipers and trickshooters on iOS (only recorders). They have 2.5K Subscribers on youtube. Check them out on YouTube. You can ask to join the clan on Palringo, join sniping. G GER ? H H3X Clan Made by didduzz For anyone who uses assault rifles or snipers ;) I J JAWZ ? K L LIFE Hello I will today introduce to LIFE clan.I am one of the members we have clan battles,scrims.etc.We recruit on players skills K.D doesnt mean anything in my opinion.We Do not Have Palringo But we use MessageMe for our Clan chat.If you wish to try out for our clan message the owner and see if he/she will accept you.We make up games like Infected to play.You Probably may have heard of it.Its the best.We look forward for the future and Our Clan will be #1 Someday.Stay Tuned For More Info!.The Owners Of LIFE Clan is Khanny,and Musti.So if you want to test your skills contact us and we will test you :). -Anonymous <.< >.> Clan M MarK Russian Android and iOS sniping clan. Founder - pushinkaaa. MEX Android and IOS. Founder - (MEX) The_kingz23 N NBD (Never Back Down) One of the newest clans to MC4. Mostly a mid-ranged assault clan, close range works too. We do clan matches and inter-clan team battles. We also give tips and tricks if needed. Must have a k/d ratio of 0.75 or more. Must also be rank 50 or more. Contact with Parlingo: NBD Clan. Ask to join or just get any questions answered. O P PQS (Pro Quickscopers) We are mostly a console clan for MW2, MW3, AND Black Ops, but we support iOS games like MC2 and MC3. We are mostly quickscopers, but join if you don't quickscope, and are looking for a friendly clan.. Our Website Q R RC Leader:FSKRC_CRuSH_YoU Awesome Modern COmbat 4 Clan R.P.Gz (Really Pissed Gamerz) An elite clan spectualted to take out hackers. Founder: RPGTheNerfNut S The Silver Legion Website can be found HERE. SxC (Supreme xtreme Carnage) Its leader is SxC_Jok3R, it is the benchmark for all assault clans before it. SFS (Strike Force Squadron) Leader: (SFS)GunFuMaster. Specialty: Specializes in having a different class per person in battle. Requirements: Must have at least 1.5 KDR, must be at least War Veteran 5. Recruitment: Testing of counter-weaponry skills and loadouts of potential recruits. SyNc Leader: FSK_AnTiDotE Co Leaders: FSk_Jwae SyNc_Exoc3t Platform: iOS Gun Type: Assualt Requirements: Beat Our Punk A** Ni*** In A Test Palringo: Clan T TaMe Gaming Community TaMe was created in May 2013 to bring together iOS gamers from around the globe, to provide them Head Quarters (Clan) where they can share their backgrounds, experience, and interests in teamwork and tactics, as well as providing them with an environment that allows a "friends-first" experience in the online community. TaMe provides Ranking Structure for the community, There are a lot of iOS games we look in to, mostly Modern Combat Series. There is only one requirement! When Signing up for the forum please start the username with TaMe_ ------ SignUp here: Click Here U UNMC United Nations Marine Corp. We are small alliance but hoping to have some member to join us. There are the commander; apword1799, and co-commander; tranitime55. Join in out Palingo chat to meet us, United Nation Marine Corp. We accept any players with more k/d ratio of 0.75 from any style, from assult to sniper. We hope to see you there soldier. UNMC Clan's Website V W X XS The X-striker is a clan only for elite, you will never see them. If you do, your doom is near. The leader is kalvy and the co-leader is crabiefire. prepare to be doomed. Can't beat us? Join... PREPARE TO BE DOOMED!!!!! MUAHAHAHA Y YOLO The One. The Only. The YOLO Clain Will Reign Terror Upon You All, And Defeat All Who Stand In The Way. (i.e. SxC, and Dark Nation) Y.ou O.ughtta L.ook O.ut Z Zeus King of Gods. Best of the best. Join now-- Zeus Founder: KoreanMilitary Zeta Russian Android clan. Founder: nekit7z. ZTG (Zero Tech Gaming) Owner: ZTG_Exoc3t iOS Gaming Clan - Assualt Palringo: ZeroTechGaming Category:Out of universe